


Peter and MJ's sex life

by Peteyandmj



Series: Loud love [9]
Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Awesome Michelle Jones, Blow Jobs, Cute, F/M, Interrupted, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Parenthood, Peter Parker is a Little Shit, Rough Sex, Sex, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:33:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24152119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peteyandmj/pseuds/Peteyandmj
Summary: Being parents to 3 toddlers and a baby is taking a troll on their sex life.
Relationships: Michelle Jones/Peter Parker, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark
Series: Loud love [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1714981
Comments: 2
Kudos: 50





	Peter and MJ's sex life

1.

-Why don't you take a break from that?- MJ asked, getting behind Peter. He was working on some projects he had to send Shuri by the end of the week on the desk in their room since that morning, now at 5 pm, Dahlia was at ballet practice with Natasha, Leo and Max where in their language classes and Pepper and Tony had taken Olivia to see the ducks in the park... and she needed him. Her hands went to massage his shoulders. 

-If you insist so much- Peter said smirking and sat her in his lap, kissing her. They were only 27 years old but Peter knew he would never ever get tired of kissing her lips.

-Oh, I insist- MJ said getting rid of his shirt and kissing him again while caressing his abs

-Fuck Em- Peter said and his lips went to her neck, Peter picked her up and MJ surrounded his hips with her legs, not letting go of his lips, from the chair to their bed MJ lost her shirt too, and her pants were unbuttoned. Peter put MJ in the bed, careful to not squish her and started kissing her again, his lips going from her lips, to her cheek, to her jawline, to her neck, then her shoulder, getting lower an lower, 'till he got to her bellybutton. Peter took her pants out of the way and went up to kiss her again. She let out a loud moan when Peter's fingers found her clit 

-Fuck- MJ said, and pulled up her hips

-Patience my love- Peter said whispering in her ear, making goosebumps appear in all her body-Look at you, you're so hot 

-Fuck me- MJ said in his lips, MJ was consumed in the feeling of Peter's fingers going in and out of her, Peter bit her lower lip just when she closed her eyes. MJ's hands went to Peter's back, pulling his lips more into hers and leaving scratches- Oh fuck Peter.

-You like that huh?- Peter said into her neck- If my fingers got you like this imagine what my cock's going to do

MJ held her breath at his words, she loved when he got like this, no trace of shy Peter instead replace by this hot confident dirty talker

-Mmhh- MJ whined when he hit her spot- Fuck fuck fuck, Peter I...

-Do it- Peter said- Cum for me, just for me

MJ was really there, she could feel the amazing orgasm coming.

-Fuck- Peter said, stopping his touching- Dahlia and Nat are 10 seconds away on the elevator 

-You have to be fucking kidding me- MJ said- I was almost there!!

-I'm sorry baby- Peter said kissing her lips a few times- get dressed, I promise I'm going to give you the most mind blowing orgasm ever tonight

-Oh, You sure are- MJ said smirking and putting his shirt on

2.

It was late at night, Peter was laid out on the couch, MJ laid in top of him some criminal documentary playing in the back ground, while Peter caressed MJ's still red-dyed long curls.

-We should go to sleep- Peter said- It's pretty late

MJ lifted her head from his neck and looked at the clock, 2:18 am, it was really late.

-We could do that- MJ said and her hand caressed his abs in top of his shirt- Or we could go to bed and do...way more fun things than sleeping 

The kids were asleep, so it was the perfect time. Peter smirked.

-Oh yeah?- Peter asked rubbing now her back lovingly- And what would that be?

-We should go to the bedroom and figure it out- MJ said giving him a peck.

They got up from the couch and careful to not make any noise that would wake up the kids, they went to the room, closing the door behind them. Peter captured MJ's lips just when the door closed. 

-Take that off- MJ said to Peter, he sat down on their bed, pulling her so her legs would be in each side of him

-Demanding, aren't we today?- Peter said smirking into the kiss they were sharing 

-You're wearing too many clothes- MJ said kissing his neck and taking his shirt off- You want me?

-More than anything- Peter said, taking her shirt off and kissing her shoulder- I want you to ride me

Peter's hands went to MJ's ass, pulling her more into him and taking slowly her pants off 

-I've been thinking about this all day- MJ said, his pants and boxers went down after that too

-I've noticed- Peter said chuckling and taking her bra off- You really weren't subtle about it

MJ smirked and took off her panties

-I'm going to ride you so hard- MJ said guiding him into her, and letting out a moan when he was finally inside of her.

-Fuck Em- Peter said- You feel so fucking good

MJ moaned in response

-Boss, Leo seems to be in severe distress- Friday echoed in the room, MJ stopped her movements and Peter sighed.

-I'll go- MJ said getting off of him and putting a robe on 

-When they're older I'm gonna cock-block them too- Peter said and MJ chuckled 

When MJ put Leo to bed again, and returned to bed, Peter was already passed out. 

Guess they weren't having sex that night either.

3.

If there was something that MJ loved was Peter dirty/praising talking to her while they had sex. A normal occurrence when she won cases.

-You're so smart- Peter said kissing her jaw line and taking down her pencil skirt- You do everything so great 

-Peter- MJ whispered, she had been waiting for this all afternoon, and finally they were alone.

-Shhh- Peter said kissing her lips- Just let me take care of you for tonight 

-Fuck me- MJ said kissing him again

-That's what I intend to do- Peter said taking her panties off 

-You're mine- MJ said capturing his lips- Only mine

-You own me- Peter assured

-Can I go down on you?- MJ asked and Peter caressed her chin with his thumb, making her lips part a little

-You can do whatever you want- Peter whispered in her ear, MJ took his pants and boxers off and started stroking him- OH fuck 

-Do you like it?- MJ asked kissing him 

-You're amazing- Peter said, and MJ locked eyes with him just when she was putting him into her mouth- Oh my fucking god, your mouth

Peter's moans send shivers down her spine. She let go for a second with a pop.

-I love you- MJ said and Peter pulled her up so he could kiss her 

-I love you more- Just when MJ was guiding him into her mouth again his phone started ringing- You have to be fucking kidding me

MJ rolled her eyes and just came up again waiting for Peter to take the call 

-I'm sorry baby- Peter said kissing her lips a few times and answering the phone- Yes?

"Pete, where are you?" Pepper's voice said from the other side of the phone "Our press conference stars in 20 minutes "

-Oh my god the press conference - Peter said standing up and putting some clothes on- I'll be there in 5 

"Okay, we're waiting for you" Pepper said and hang up.

-I'm Sorry- Peter said to MJ and she shook her head- I totally forgot 

-It's okay- MJ said- Go get them tiger 

Peter smiled and kissed her before going trough the door. 

This boy was never going to change 

4.

-You don't want anything else babe?- Peter said while MJ finished her lunch, her and Peter had the day off and the kids were at school.

-Nope, the rice with chicken you did was simply perfect- MJ said and turned around to kiss him- But I would appreciate some dessert that's for sure

-I'm sure we can figure something out- Peter said with a smirk grabbing her butt

-I'm sure we can- MJ said pulling his lips into hers, Peter pulled her up into the kitchen counter kissing her neck while MJ giggled taking his shirt off.  
Peter pulled her pants down, kissing her tights making MJ moan- Peter you're going to be the death of me

-You've been mine for a long time- Peter said rising up to her lips and kissing her longingly and pressing her fingers into her clit which made MJ moan into his lips, closing her eyes and throwing her head back. 

-Fuck, Pete I need you- MJ said, Peter lowered his lips to her neck

-Let me take you to the bed- Peter said and MJ started to unzip his pants lips connected still.

-That's too far- MJ said kissing his neck- Just, do it here.

-At least let me take you to the couch- Peter said with a chuckle, MJ surrounded his hips with her legs and Peter carried her to the couch, MJ put herself on top this time, slipping her hand under Peter's boxers. 

-Michelle the school is calling- Friday said

-You have to be fucking kidding me- MJ said- What's wrong Friday? 

-The principal is on the line, he claims that Dahlia has a severe fever- Friday said 

-Tell him I'll be there in 10- MJ said and pecked Peter's lips- This is impossible

Peter chuckled and kissed her cheek.

-We knew what we were getting into 

-I suppose- MJ said getting up from his lap and going to the kitchen where her pants laid on the floor. 

-You have a cute butt- Peter said with a grin, watching her put her pant on

-Shut up- MJ said blushing a little a throwing a cushion to his face, making him laugh.

5.

Peter was sound asleep until he felt someone kissing their way down his neck, and then his chest and then his abs just to turn back to his chest. He blinked a dew times trying to adapt to the brightness of the morning in his room.

-Good morning- MJ whispered her kisses going to his jawline, Peter smiled

-Good morning- Peter said sleepily and accepting the kiss MJ gave him when she arrived to his lips- Very good morning 

MJ smirked 

-The kids are sleeping- MJ whispered in his ear, caressing his abs- And breakfast is served

-I bet it is- Peter said pinning her to the bed and kissing her cheek- The breakfast is you? 

-Maybe- MJ said with a smile- But we have to be quiet

Peter could understand why Leo and Max where light sleepers, at the end of the day they weren't their biological kids so they didn't have their DNA, what he didn't understand was how int the world Dahlia and Olivia were also light sleepers with two parents that slept almost through everything. 

-I know- Peter said lowering his kisses- You're the loud one anyway 

-Sure am- MJ said with a laugh, Peter got rid of her pants way to quick and came back up kissing her lips eagerly.

-Mhh they're up- Peter said against her lips

-No they're not- MJ said making him kiss her again- We're fine, shut up, keep going. 

-So bossy in the morning- Peter said smiling against her lips and caressing her naked hips

-Fuck me- MJ said against his lips, climbing up in top of his lap

-Babe, they're up- Peter said kissing her neck

-Shut up- MJ said kissing him again

-Mommy!!!! Why is the door locked?- Dahlia asked and MJ rolled her eyes while Peter let out a chuckle 

-I told you- Peter whispered 

-Yeah Yeah whatever- MJ said-Dahl, go watch TV with your brothers we'll be down in a minute

-Okay mommy- Dahlia said and Peter heard her go down stairs 

-I can't believe this- MJ said giving Peter a few pecks before getting out of the bed and putting her pants back on, Peter laughed getting out of bed too. 

+1.

-So It would be great if we could present the new Stark Phone before Christmas- Peter said to all the people in the meeting- I can even do some press 

-It should be done by August Mr.Stark- Someone said and Peter nodded

-August is great- Peter said- Okay guys, that's it you're free to go

Everybody started to gather their things

-Hey, can I talk to you?- MJ said to him- It's urgent 

MJ dragged Peter to his office and made Friday put the intimacy and blackout protocol that closed the doors, tinted all the windows and turned the room soundproof. MJ started kissing him instantly.

-This is urgent?- Peter asked against her lips with a smile while MJ took his suit's jacket off. 

-Shut up- MJ said between kisses- I need you. 

Peter sat MJ in his desk not before clearing it throwing everything to the floor. MJ unzipped his pants, Peter almost at the same time rolled her skirt up, taking her panties off. Peter took his member out and entering to her almost instantly, both of them moaning in the process.

-Fuck Pete- MJ said undoing his tie and almost ripping open his shirt, searching for a little skin to skin. While Peter was thrusting into her, her hands went into his curls, making Peter moan and rest his head on her shoulder- Pete....more, fuck

-Relax baby- Peter said biting her lower lip, while thrusting a little bit harder 

-Fuck- MJ said her nails scratching his back at the movements

-You're beautiful- Peter said

-Babe I'm coming

-You are?- Peter said with a smirk against her neck- Come for me

Overwhelmed by the pleasure, MJ let out a long moan arriving to her orgasm, Peter followed nearly after both bodies relaxing, Peter got out of her and caressed her long curls kissing her. 

-Fuck- MJ whispered- I fucking needed that

-Finally- Peter said with a chuckle, he put his pants on letting MJ get off the desk as she put her panties back on too and her skirt down- You have sex hair

-You too

-This is your fault- Peter said

-Don't say that like you didn't enjoy it- MJ said pecking his lips with a laugh- Now, don't bother me anymore I have work to do

-I can't believe you- Peter said and MJ winked at him.


End file.
